


After Hours

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle XI, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a little bit of doing to get Gokudera's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For [Porn Battle XI](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html), prompt _Tsuna/Gokudera, service, after hours, devotion, glasses, paperwork_.

Tsuna had learned through experience—how else?—that if Hayato felt the Family needed it, he would work unceasingly and uncomplainingly right up until he pitched over sideways or passed out over his paperwork. Hayato was just that driven—that devoted—to his duty and the Vongola and to Tsuna himself, and no amount of remonstration seemed to make him willing to slow down or take it easy. Tsuna had tried hinting; he had tried begging; he had tried making it an order. Hayato had listened each time and tried to obey, moderating his behavior for a little while, until his natural inclinations got the better of him and someone came in of a morning to find him asleep at his desk again.

In the end Tsuna had surrendered the battle to get Hayato to pay attention to his own limits and taken up the job himself. It wasn't a difficult task, usually; certainly it was no heavier than any of the other things he did to protect his Family from themselves. Generally all it took was stopping by Hayato's office at the end of the day to tell him to stop and then waiting long enough to be sure that he actually had. (Hayato was a master of the absentminded "Just one more thing" that turned into ten more things; hence the need to be sure that he actually had stopped.) Sometimes it took a firmer order and being sure that he'd actually gotten up from his desk and left the office.

And sometimes, it took even sterner measures than that.

Tsuna didn't know why it was that some of their crises should grip Hayato's attention so firmly, but they did. It probably said something about _him_ that he'd gotten used to the various daily crises of Vongola life and the disaster that always seemed to be lurking around the corner—well, maybe the next—no, surely the next. Or perhaps it merely said something about the quality of his people and his faith that they could meet any crisis together (and that anything they couldn't was one that couldn't be faced). But sometimes Hayato got into what Takeshi liked to call a tizzy over some threat to the Vongola and threw himself into managing (or micromanaging) the affair. Tsuna generally let him get on with it, at least until it seemed like Hayato was going to do himself harm in pursuing it and that it was time to intervene.

He rather thought that the time had come. Hayato had been buried in the Barassi papers for thee days now, frowning and sometimes shouting over them as dark circles began to engrave themselves under his eyes. He was definitely looking a little ragged around the edges when Tsuna stopped by his office to tell him to call it a night, and merely said, "Just a couple more minutes, Tenth."

"You can have five," Tsuna said, having expected such a response. "I'll wait."

Hayato acknowledged that with a grunt, glasses sliding down his nose as he scowled at his reading. Tsuna leaned in the doorway, watching him work as the minutes ticked by. The corridor was quiet; he supposed the two of them were the last to stop for the day, or that everyone else still working was as absorbed in it as Hayato. Tsuna could see how hard Hayato had been working; he'd actually discarded his jacket—it was hanging over the back of his seat—and Tsuna frankly suspected him of having loosened the knot of his tie.

Dire signs, those.

Five minutes came and went; Tsuna cleared his throat, but Hayato was making notes and said, "Just a minute—no, wait, it's in the Messina report, I know it—" He went diving into a stack of folders, muttering snatches of sentences that made no sense to Tsuna.

Tsuna watched him for a minute more; Hayato seemed to have forgotten his presence altogether and was wholly absorbed in his work again. Tsuna shook his head; he'd thought it would come to something like this.

Hayato didn't look up when Tsuna pulled the door closed or when he turned the lock. Since he was so lost to the world, Tsuna took his time in removing his own jacket and in stuffing his tie into a pocket before finally approaching Hayato's desk. "Hayato," he said, mostly to see just how far gone his right hand was. He got an abstracted grunt for his pains, so—pretty far gone.

There was paperwork all over Hayato's desk; Tsuna cleared a stack of it and placed it in one of the chairs. He perched himself in the cleared space and said Hayato's name again, smiled when Hayato ignored him, and reached over to pluck the folder out of his hands.

"I was reading that—Tenth." Hayato blinked at him, looking surprised to see Tsuna sitting on the corner of his desk. "When did you come in?"

"About ten minutes ago now." Tsuna closed the folder and set it aside. "It's time to stop for the day, don't you think?"

Hayato frowned. "I can't," he said. "I can't figure out what—"

"I said that it's time to stop for the day." Hayato looked like he dearly wanted to argue, so Tsuna firmed his tone. "The Barassi will still be here in the morning."

"But—" Hayato began. He stopped when Tsuna leaned over and removed the glasses from his nose. "Tenth."

Tsuna folded Hayato's glasses, ignoring his protests, and found their case next to a half-empty mug of cold coffee. Just ordering Hayato out of his office wasn't going to be enough, it seemed; he wouldn't put it past Hayato to turn around and return to it once his back was turned. A distraction was clearly in order, it seemed. "They'll be here in the morning." Tsuna fixed his eyes on Hayato's as he put the case down. " _I_ am here right now."

Hayato gave him an owlish look and seemed to realize that Tsuna was in his shirtsleeves for the first time. He blinked again, expression changing, losing some of the irritated distraction from before as he gazed up at Tsuna. He looked wondering instead. "Tenth..."

It said something about _Hayato_ that he still looked surprised by this, Tsuna thought. "I'm right here," he said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Hayato wet his lips, still looking at him, and rolled his chair closer to Tsuna. "What would you like me to do about it?" he asked. He set his hands on Tsuna's knees, lightly, and Tsuna was quite sure that he wasn't thinking about the Barassi any more.

He ran his fingers through Hayato's hair, letting the strands slide through his fingers. "I thought I would let you decide," he said as Hayato leaned into his hand. "You're pretty inventive."

"Tenth..." Hayato wet his lips, gazing up at him before stroking his hands up Tsuna's thighs. Tsuna ran his fingers through the fall of Hayato's hair. Hayato made a quiet sound, a wanting one, as he undid Tsuna's belt and unzipped his slacks. He glanced up again, questioning—always so careful, his Hayato. Tsuna nodded and smiled at him, encouraging.

He was already a little hard just from having thought about what it would take to distract Hayato from the Barassi. Tsuna sighed when Hayato lifted his cock out of his underwear and closed his mouth around the head, sucking softly, getting him the rest of the way hard. "Hayato," he murmured as heat surged through him in response to the coaxing movement of Hayato's mouth around him. Hayato glanced up at him and kept moving as Tsuna leaned back on his hands to watch him.

He'd said he'd let Hayato decide: Hayato chose to go slowly, sliding his mouth up and down Tsuna's cock methodically. The pace he set sent pleasure singing through Tsuna, building with the easy way Hayato worked his mouth over him and the way Hayato looked doing it, lips red and wet around his cock. Tsuna moaned as the heat uncurled through him, listening to the sounds Hayato made in reply and watching the way Hayato's eyes went heavy-lidded and dreamy. "My own," he said, reading down to slide his fingers through Hayato's hair again. Hayato moaned around him and stroked his mouth down—all the way down, taking all of Tsuna in, until his throat was hot and tight around the head of Tsuna's cock. Tsuna groaned as pleasure closed on him, suddenly intense. "Hayato— _Hayato_ —"

Hayato fixed his eyes on him and hummed around him. Tsuna gasped, heat flashing through him as Hayato's throat vibrated around him, and let himself fall. Pleasure surged through him, sweeping over him like a wave and carrying him with it. Hayato kept his mouth on him all the way through it, lips and tongue soft against him, until Tsuna had to gasp and push him away from skin gone too sensitive to bear even the gentlest caress. Hayato leaned over his lap then instead, watching Tsuna as he caught his breath. "Tenth," he said, when Tsuna was able to focus on him again.

"God." Tsuna straightened himself slowly, body gone sluggish in the aftermath. "Come here, Hayato."

Hayato hesitated; Tsuna had to reach down and pluck at his shoulders before he would obey. He was tentative when Tsuna pressed their mouths together, still careful not to assume too many liberties even when Tsuna could taste himself on Hayato's tongue. But then, Hayato was never careless with the things he thought important. His mouth softened under Tsuna's insistence; Tsuna made an approving sound and kept kissing him until Hayato closed a hand on his shoulder and leaned against him, every line of him yearning towards Tsuna.

That was much better.

"Turn around for me," he told Hayato. "Let me hold you."

Hayato made a sound, not quite a moan. "Yes, Tenth."

Tsuna caught him then, as he began to obey. "Wait." He looked at Hayato, smiling at his puzzlement. "What's my name?"

That made Hayato color up the way little else they'd ever done had. "Tsuna," he whispered.

Tsuna smiled at him. "Yes," he said, letting Hayato turn in his arms. He pulled Hayato against his chest, settling him between his thighs and holding him. "That's better." He drew the hair away from the side of Hayato's throat and kissed it as he wrapped his arms around Hayato.

Hayato moaned, leaning his head back. "Tsuna..."

That really _was_ much better. Tsuna kissed his throat again and dropped a hand down to palm the front of Hayato's slacks. Hayato groaned and rolled his hips against Tsuna's hand as Tsuna cupped his erection, fondling him. "Easy," Tsuna whispered to him, unbuckling his belt and undoing his slacks. Hayato shuddered as he reached inside, freeing his cock. "Easy, I have you."

"Tsuna... oh, Tsuna..." Hayato found one of his knees and gripped it as Tsuna wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him. Tsuna murmured to him, soothing him as he slid his fingers over his cock. He ran his thumb over the slickness at the head of Hayato's cock, which teased a groan out of Hayato, and kissed the side of his throat, tasting the sweat on his skin. He kept his touch slow, just as Hayato had done for him, holding him close enough to feel the tremors running through the back pressed against his chest, until Hayato was gasping for breath, shaking in his arms.

"I have you, my own," Tsuna whispered to him before biting down gently on the tendon that ran down the side of Hayato's throat.

Hayato cried out, the entire line of his body snapping taut in Tsuna's arms as his cock throbbed in Tsuna's fingers. "Tenth!"

Tsuna couldn't help his smile, even though he knew it was probably wry. "Yes, Hayato." He held Hayato close, stroking him until he sagged again, panting. Tsuna kissed the place he'd bitten and felt Hayato shudder. Then he reached for the tissues Hayato kept on his desk and saw to cleaning them up before winding his arms around Hayato, holding him close. He was pleased with the way Hayato leaned against him, relaxed in his arms, his head a satisfyingly heavy weight against his shoulder.

Tsuna had just begun to congratulate himself on having successfully diverted Hayato's attention from the Barassi when Hayato said, "Oh! It's the smuggling operation out of Augusta. That's what they don't want us looking at." He made to pull away from Tsuna.

Tsuna hung onto him. "Hayato!" He came up short at that, though Tsuna thought he was still straining after the stack of folders just out of easy reach.

"I’m sure that's what it is." Hayato moved against the hands that Tsuna had spread against his chest; Tsuna took the precaution of hooking a leg around him and trusted that Hayato wouldn't let him go tumbling to the floor. "I saw something in the Ettora report, I swear I did."

"Then we'll make a note of it and you can start there in the morning." Tsuna fumbled a hand across the desk, found a scrap of paper and a pen, and planted them against Hayato's chest. "Here, write yourself a note so you don't forget."

Hayato drew a breath and huffed it out again on a rueful laugh. "Yes, Tenth." He took the paper and scrawled a few illegible notes to himself and then dropped it on his blotter. He capped the pen ostentatiously. "There."

"Good." Tsuna slid his hands over Hayato's shoulders, drawing him around and pulling him close. Hayato made a surprised sound when Tsuna caught his chin and held it to kiss him, but his mouth softened again under Tsuna's. Tsuna held him till he was sure that he'd gotten Hayato's attention again, and then a little longer just to indulge himself. "I want you to go home," he said once he had released Hayato's mouth. "Get a good night's sleep. We'll start fresh in the morning."

Hayato looked a little dazed, which was what Tsuna had been trying for. "Yes, Tenth."

Tsuna held his eyes to be sure Hayato meant it and then nodded. "Good," he said again, and eased Hayato back so they could do up their clothes again. He saw Hayato out of his office and down the halls toward their rooms, because it wasn't that he didn't trust Hayato—it was just better to be sure that Hayato would go and rest. "Good night," he said, when it came time to go their separate ways.

Hayato smiled at him, tiny and soft. "Good night, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled at him, content, and they went on their ways.


End file.
